


Only His Touch

by queenmidalah



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie was adjusting just fine after she decided not to take the cure after all. Life began to move on, even when Xavier, Jean and Scott were discovered to be alive. Logan still stuck around, helping out at the school and with the X-Men. A freak accident during a mission should have been the death of either of them; Logan from her mutation, or Marie from falling to her death. Fate intervened and both survived. Now, Logan is the only person, mutant or not, who can touch Marie without any issues. But it does cause some issues. Marie is still in love with Logan. Tired of her avoidance, Logan forces her to face him and it leads to a night of passion. Now Logan has left, and Marie finds herself facing something she never thought would happen. She's having Logan's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Alida for beta-ing this for me as well as the encouragement. Thank you to aphrodite_mine for the wonderful fanmix. You can find that [here](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/2011/11/27/fanmix-baby-its-a-good-start-x-men-roguewolverine-nr/).

Marie D’Ancanto leaned a slim hip against the balcony railing as she watched Jean Grey and Scott Summers dance their first dance as husband and wife in the gardens below. It was amazing how much had changed over the last few years. Her eyes shifted to where Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde stood, their arms around one another. It would soon be their turn to marry. The nip of pain that had once been there had finally faded. While Bobby and Marie had parted amicably, it had hurt her how quickly Bobby had moved on to Kitty especially when they were engaged within a few months after they got together.

Marie couldn’t help but think about the time she saw them out in the gardens before the final showdown with who they thought had been Jean and after they thought Charles Xavier had been killed by her. She had an inclination even then that Bobby was slowly growing away from her, mostly because of her mutation. It had been the motivating factor for her to seek out the supposed cure. A cure she would have gotten without question if she hadn’t run into Logan that night.

 _”Need a lift, kid?”_

 _Marie turned to see Logan walking out of the side room, watching her. “No,” she said._

 _Logan looked down at the bag in her hand before his gaze focused on her. “Where you going?” he asked, moving closer._

 _Marie took a breath before answering. “You don’t know what it’s like to be afraid of your powers. Be afraid to get close to anybody.”_

 _“Yeah, I do,” he said. That surprised her._

 _“I want to be able to touch people, Logan,” Marie said. “A hug. A handshake.” She paused a moment. “A kiss.”_

 _It was Logan’s turn to take a breath before speaking. “I hope you’re not doing this for some boy,” he said. He knew immediately that was the reason when her gaze shifted and she refused to answer or look him in the eye. “Look, if you want to go, then go. But be sure it’s what *you* want.”_

 _A mildly confused look entered Marie’s eyes while she watched him. “Shouldn’t you be telling me to stay?” she asked. “To go upstairs and unpack?”_

 _“I’m not your father, I’m your friend,” he said. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips and it helped Logan turn to let her go and do what she needed to, whatever the outcome. But he knew that he had done what *he* needed to in making sure she realized he would accept her regardless. “Think about what I said, Rogue.”_

 _“Marie,” she called._

 _Logan paused before turning to give her a soft smile. “Marie.” Then he turned and left again._

That night, that conversation had been enough. She still went to the facility where they were administering the cure. She had originally intended on getting the cure, but Logan’s words had echoed in her mind over and over till she finally walked away and returned to the mansion.

 _Marie was sitting on her bed as Bobby walked past her room, pausing when he saw her._

 _“You’re back,” he said. He noticed she was still wearing her gloves._

 _“I couldn’t,” she said when she saw where his eyes were drawn to. “I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry, Bobby. This is me.”_

 _Bobby gave her a small smile and reached to take her gloved hand. “Welcome home, Rogue.” She gave him a smile and let him pull her into a hug._

 _“Jean’s gone,” Bobby said softly. “Wolverine killed her.”_

 _Marie pulled back quickly. “What?” she asked._

 _“He had to,” Bobby explained. “She lost control and she would have destroyed all of us. Humans and mutants. So he killed her.”_

 _“Where is he?”_

“You look about a million miles away, kid.” The very man she had been thinking about as she remembered learning about him killing the Phoenix spoke, breaking into the memory. She turned to look at him, smiling a little.

“I’m hardly a kid anymore, Logan,” she said. “If you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh I noticed,” Logan said, leaning against the railing. “But for all I know, Chuck is a kid compared to me too.”

“Good point,” Marie said. “You could be older than dirt.” It was a constant teasing battle between them. Though she had to admit that he called her “kid” less and less frequently anymore.

“You clean up nicely,” she said. Logan had managed to keep from donning his usual jeans, wife beater, flannel shirt and motorcycle boots for the wedding, trading them in for a nicer pair of boots, black slacks, white shirt and black jacket. He had shed the jacket quickly once the reception started, she noted.

“You too,” Logan said, taking in the long black dress she wore with the thigh slit. She wore a matching pair of black opera gloves as she always did, but still showed some of her skin. She was careful to not brush against anyone where her skin was exposed, but he had noted as she was getting older that she was more comfortable in her skin. And he definitely noted that she’d grown into a very beautiful woman. He’d known she was beautiful even when they met, but had curbed any of those thoughts because she had been just a teenager, a kid really. Plus he fancied himself in love with Jean upon sight. How the years changed.

“Now who’s a million miles away?” Marie teased.

“Oh I wasn’t a million miles away,” Logan said. “Was right here.” _And very much thinking things about you that I probably shouldn’t be..._ Instead of letting himself go down that particular path of thinking, he led Marie to the dance floor where they joined the festivities.

~~

“Barely back from your honeymoon and already needing to lead a mission?” Ororo teased Scott as they gathered in Charles’ office. Scott simply grinned before they focused on Charles.

“What’s going on Professor?” Scott asked.

“Magneto’s attempting to release two very dangerous mutants from their cells. A man known as Juggernaut and the other is Pietro Maximoff,” Charles said. “Neither can be released, especially Juggernaut.”

“What are their mutations?” Jean questioned.

“Maximoff has superhuman speed and often calls himself Quicksilver,” Charles said.

“Quicksilver?” Logan questioned. “How hokey.”

“Coming from a man that calls himself Wolverine,” Scott quipped.

“Listen, one eye--,” Logan started.

“Maximoff is also Magneto’s son,” Charles interjected. That statement made Scott and Logan both pause.

“Then why is it Juggernaut that can’t be released even moreso?” Marie asked.

“Because he has almost unlimitless power,” Charles explained. He wheeled back and moved around his desk. “He has a healing factor like Logan, but also superhuman strength and while he is not nearly as fast as Maximoff, if he get momentum going he can, essentially, break through anything.”

“Damn,” Scott said. “So we go and stop Magneto from getting to them.”

“Yes,” Charles said. “Because if he manages to get Maximoff out, he will lead Erik to Pietro’s twin sister, Wanda.”

“Guessing that’s a bad thing,” Logan said.

“Wanda Maximoff has the ability to alter reality and manipulate probability,” Charles said. “These are mutations that should not be in Erik’s hands. Not with his continued mutant agenda.”

“Got it,” Logan said.

“All right,” Scott said. “Let’s suit up and take care of Magneto.”

~~

Technically, everything happened very fast, but for Marie it seemed to go in slow motion. She saw the razors shredding Logan’s gloves as Magneto manipulated them. She knew that Logan would heal, but he was incapable of doing anything else as he fended off the metal. She slipped her glove off to reach out and touch John, intending to re-direct the flames he was producing towards Scott to aim them at Magneto enough to distract him when it happened. One of Magneto’s henchmen, calling himself Shockwave, sent a concussive wave in her direction. It knocked her backwards and over the edge of the building.

“No!” Logan cried just as Scott sent Magneto backwards with an optic blast. He ran towards the edge of the building and managed to grab Marie’s bare hand with one of his own, but the momentum sent them both tumbling. The only thing that stopped them from plummeting entirely was Logan’s quick reflexes to drive his claws into the side of the building.

“Let me go!” Marie said, panic setting in.

“Not a chance in hell,” Logan growled. His grip tightened when he felt Marie trying to wiggle free.

“Logan, let me go or you’ll die!” Marie said. “Please, let me go. I can’t--.”

“Marie, stop,” Logan snapped. “There is no way in hell I am letting you go. Drain me dry if necessary, but don’t you dare let go of my hand.”

“No!” Marie said, tears slipping out of her eyes. “No, please let me go!”

“ ** _No!_** ” Logan bellowed. It was then he realized that nothing was happening. There was no familiar tingle in his hand as Marie’s mutation kicked in; no familiar tug at his senses as her body began absorbing his from the smallest contact. There was nothing.

“Logan, please,” Marie begged.

“Marie,” Logan said. “Stop... feel.”

“I--.” Finally she did stop. It hit her as well. Like Logan, she didn’t feel the tingle either or the pull. Oh she felt a familiar tingle in the form of her body’s response to touching the man she would give anything to be with, but the familiar _mutated_ tug was not there. There they hang, bare skin to bare skin, and nothing was happening.

Logan grinned. “You’re controlling it,” he said.

“But... how?” Marie asked, her voice a mere whisper.

“Doesn’t matter, does it? You’re doing it,” Logan said. It was an odd time to feel such elation, but what else could he feel? The stirring of his cock beneath the fabric of his uniform suggested something else he could feel. _*This is a piss poor time for my body to suddenly have those damn thoughts about a woman who is probably young enough to be a great-great granddaughter, not to mention the shit we’re facing hanging off the side of a building!*_ he thought to himself.

“Logan! Rogue!” Ororo called down to them.

“We’re good,” Logan called. “Basically. The dangling in mid-air thing could be remedied, but we’re good otherwise.”

“You... neither of you are wearing--,” Scott called down.

“Got that memo, Scooter,” Logan called. “Can we discuss it when Marie ain’t danglin’ however many feet in the air with nothing but my claws in the building stoppin’ us from fallin’?”

“I’m on it,” Ororo said, flying into the air and floating down.

“Even dangling from the side of a building, you’re an asshole, Logan,” Scott called down.

“I’m an overachiever, get used to it,” Logan quipped back.

“Come on, Rogue,” Ororo said, reaching for the girl. She curled her fingers around Marie’s hand to take it from Logan. It’s when they realized the limitations of Marie’s new condition. Logan’s hand tightened around Marie’s when he saw the familiar puckering on Ororo’s skin just as the woman jerked her hand back. Winds gusted up for a moment before Marie took a shuddering breath, easing down on the new power that suddenly engulfed her.

“Okay maybe I’m not controlling it,” Marie said.

“We’ll figure it out back at the school,” Ororo said, her voice a little shaky.

“In the mean time, how do we get up?” Logan asked. “I could stay here indefinitely, but Marie can’t.” He was worried that she was going to grow too tired soon and even he wouldn’t be able to keep a hold of her hand.

“I’ll get the jet,” Ororo said.

“Make it fast,” Logan said, imploring her with his eyes. He wasn’t going to begin to process how vulnerable they were just dangling in mid-air and Magneto up above them with the others.

“Magneto’s gone,” Jean called down to him. “We kept him from his goal, but it won’t mean he won’t try again another day.”

“Well that’s one problem we don’t have to face right now,” Logan called up. He focused his attentions back on Marie. “How you doin’?”

“I’m losing feeling in my arm,” Marie said.

“Can you swing your other hand up to grab my wrist?” Logan asked, worried. He watched Marie swing her arm back some to gain momentum and try to throw her body upwards to grab his wrist. She tried a few times without any success.

“I can’t,” she finally gasped. “I think I’m slipping...”

“I won’t let you go,” Logan promised. _*God, Storm, get your ass here...*_ He wasn’t sure if Jean read his mind and sent the message to Ororo or not, but suddenly she and Scott were lifting the jet beneath them, Bobby having opened the upper panel into the interior.

“Marie, I’m gonna drop you in, all right?” Logan said.

“Yeah,” Marie said, swallowing. She knew Logan would never let her fall if he wasn’t sure, but she also knew that Jean was above them and would control the fall with her own abilities. It still took a moment for both Marie and Logan to uncurl their fingers from one another’s hands to let Marie drop down into the jet. Thankfully, Jean made sure the drop was very controlled and Marie’s feet were firmly on the floor before she let her body sink to the floor.

“Drop down, Logan,” Jean called.

Not needing to be told twice, Logan sheathed his claws and let himself fall into the ship. He noted the control of it and silently thanked Jean for making sure of it. He immediately moved over to Marie, reaching to cup her face. That familiar tug of her mutation was still absent.

“You okay?” he asked. He felt the jet rising, pausing long enough for Jean to enter. Bobby closed the panel above them and soon they were taking off for the mansion.

“Arm’s a bit tingly and shaky,” she said. “And I need to control the sudden desire to kick up a wind storm.” She looked towards where Ororo was in the cockpit with Scott.

“I’m sorry...”

Ororo turned her head, smiling softly at her. “No need to be,” she said. “We’ll see if the Professor can figure it out.” Marie simply nodded, but stuck to Logan’s side the entire way home.

~~

The first few days after returning from the mission found Marie spending a good portion of her time in the medical center with Charles and Jean, even Beast arriving to see if he could help determine just exactly what had happened. It was after that, when Marie was around others more and more, that Logan began to notice something very off.

 _Enough is enough,_ Logan thought as he slammed back the whiskey he always kept and turned around to leave his room. He was tired of this cat and mouse game that he now seemed to be playing with Marie ever since they found out that they could touch one another without fabric between skin. For the first few weeks he had figured it was simply because she was busy with Charles, figuring out how to control the mutation. Even going as far as being able to control it some, but as her meetings with Jean and the Professor had dwindled, she still avoided him. It was pissing Logan off. So he was going to do the only thing he knew how. Force the issue.

“Marie, we need to...”

Logan had not counted on walking in on Marie practically nude. Though from where he stood, he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Not with how the light from the window was slashing across her skin. He knew that her body was amazing, having seen it in the form fitting leather uniforms they wore plus the fact that she still managed to layout and tan with Jubilee and Kitty, despite her mutation. But this was different. This was... perfection. That taut body and perky breasts, currently devoid of anything covering them, was only clad in a pair of very, very short boyshorts. Even those couldn’t fully cover that tight ass of hers.

“Dammit, Logan, don’t you knock?” Marie demanded, reaching to grab for the discarded towel to cover herself.

“Would you have answered?” Logan quipped, closing the door so no one else would see her nudity. He thumbed the lock out of instinct and almost regretted it when he saw Marie get the look of a caged animal.

“I’d have at least put a shirt on,” she finally said.

“Guess it’s good that I didn’t knock then,” Logan said, smirking.

“Get out of here, Logan,” Marie said.

“Nope,” Logan said. “You’ve been avoiding me. That ends now.”

Marie shifted the towel to cover herself more. She felt incredibly uncomfortable standing here with practically nothing on and the man who she had loved for so long, and she could now _touch_ was standing just a few feet away. She lifted a chin and nodded to the door.

“Leave, Logan,” Marie said. “In case you didn’t notice, I’m not exactly dressed here.”

“Oh I noticed,” Logan said dryly.

“That’s a first,” Marie murmured.

“I heard that,” Logan growled.

“And?” Marie asked, moving past Logan to her closet. “Not like you’d actually do anything about it.” Where had _this_ sudden boldness come from? What had come over her to goad Logan? _*Maybe it’s time to stop acting like a teenaged kid and more like the woman I am.*_

“Meaning what?” Logan asked, his tone almost dangerous. If Marie was looking at him, she would see his eyes had narrowed and his hands curled lightly in fists. Oh he would never hurt Marie, but there was something in her tone, in her words, that rankled him.

Marie dropped the towel onto a chair and grabbed one of her bras. _*To hell with modesty...*_ She shifted her slender body to start covering her naked breasts, the nipples taut from the air, and if she were honest with herself, the excitement of Logan seeing them for the first time.

“Meaning, Logan, that even though you notice I’m naked, you are too much of a coward to do anything about it,” she finally said.

“Watch it, kid.”

“Dammit, I am not--.” Marie’s words were cut off as she found herself spun around and pressed to the wall.

“Not a kid,” Logan whispered. “I know.” Then his lips were on hers, hot and needy as his tongue pushed past her lips to tangle with hers. It tasted like pure heaven to Marie as her hands slid up into his hair. Her nostrils flared as she moved to press herself closer, but instead she found herself being pushed away as Logan broke the kiss.

“I... I shouldn’t have,” he said. “Marie I’m--.”

“You fucking coward,” Marie whispered. “You are a coward, Logan.”

“I am--.”

“You are,” Marie snapped. “What? Because you can’t remember just how old you are, you treat me with kid gloves. **_Look_** at me, Logan! I’m not a child. This isn’t the body of a child and I’ve not been so sheltered that I don’t know that I want the touch of a man’s hands on me. _Your_ hands. Stop using your lack of memories as a fucking crutch, especially after kiss--.”

His lips were on hers again and this time, they were relentless. This time she found herself being pressed to the wall harder. This time she could feel the swell of arousal beneath the fabric of Logan’s jeans. He had a hold of her arms, grasping them with enough intensity that he would leave small marks but nothing to bruise the skin and not enough to keep her from moving. As her tongue brushed over his, the only sound in the room being their harsh breathing, she managed to move her hand between them to rub at the mound trying to push past the material.

Logan growled low in his throat and he lifted Marie up against the wall further, arousal and satisfaction settling deep in his belly as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He could feel the heat of her arousal through the denim covering his cock and it only served to make him harden further. He pulled back from the kiss enough to shift his gaze to her breasts. Green lace covered the mounds of flesh slightly as she had been putting her bra on, though it wasn’t hooked. He shifted his hand up from her hip to draw the material away from her skin, the soft intake of her breath music to his ears as the lace scraped over a taut nipple. It was the most enticing thing that Logan had ever seen in his life. He lightly brushed the tip of his tongue against her nipple, smiling as a soft whimper slipped past her lips.

Marie wanted to tug on his hair to draw his mouth to her breast as he teased her again, but then he shifted his hips and she felt an ache deep in her belly. She wanted nothing separating them, let alone denim and lace. She hadn’t even realized she’d spoken out loud until Logan murmured something in agreement and he managed to fumble with his jeans until he had his cock free of its confines. He fumbled with her boyshorts, finally growling and ripping the material from her body. She would have protested, but two things occurred that made thinking impossible. The head of Logan’s cock slipped _just_ past her feminine folds at the same time that his lips wrapped around her nipple. Her torn undies didn’t matter anymore.

Logan thought he was going to burst right then and there as the tight cavern of Marie’s pussy engulfed the head of his cock. He had to control himself so he wouldn’t come like a teenage boy who’d never done this before, but also in the very back of his mind a little voice whispered _virgin_ , reminding him that he was the first man to ever touch her like this. A small part of him told him to move, it wasn’t enough. It was a driving need to take her and that need had him pushing his hips forward, driving his cock deeper into her body. He felt her stiffen slightly as he pushed passed her virginity. He didn’t move, simply flicking his tongue back and forth within his mouth over her nipple, relishing in the feel of her fingers tightening in his hair and little whimpers slipping past her lips from the attention. Experimenting, to see if she was ready, he flexed his hips every so slightly and the smallest of growls rumbled his chest as he felt her inner walls ripple around his cock.

As his hips flexed again, Marie’s lips parted as a louder gasp came out. Her eyes were riveted to his dark head against her breast, feeling that tongue flicking back and forth over her nipple. Her fingers tightened in his hair when she felt his mouth shift and his teeth clamped gently on the tight flesh, his tongue still moving. She tugged on his hair a little, needing to feel more. She didn’t know if it was a signal to him or not, but it didn’t matter because all at once, he began to move. It wasn’t fast at all, despite the driving need in them both, but each thrust of Logan’s cock was hard and deep inside of her and absolutely amazing. She knew he would be an amazing lover, but she never expected this. She never expected to feel as if she was being split in two and yet so complete at the same time. And she never expected to be turned on by that little bit of pain she felt from his teeth clamped on her nipple as he drove into her.

Logan shifted Marie’s weight in his arms, but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to fill his hands with her breasts and feel her curved against him as he drove into her over and over. He slipped out of her, smiling as she whimpered in protest. He unfolded her legs from his waist and set her down, catching her as she wobbled. The look of confusion on her face was softened by the haze of pleasure and need. He brushed a kiss to her forehead and turned her around, putting her hands on the wall. With a speed only emphasized by his mutation, he completely shed his clothes and tossed aside the ruined lace of her boyshorts before pressing his body full length against hers. He urged her to bend slightly at the waist and he felt his cock brush against her wet slit and shuddered. Gently getting her to part her legs a little further, he bent his knees a little and wrapped his hand around his cock to rub against her slit slowly. A slightly feral grin formed when Marie tried to push back onto him, but he denied her. Only a soft laugh came out as she growled her frustration. He moved his hands up and cupped her breasts, massaging them a bit more roughly then he intended. As he fondled her breasts he shifted his hips and pushed his cock hard and deep into her again.

Marie’s head fell back with a soft cry of pleasure as she felt Logan slide home into her. It was a different angle of penetration and hit her in a spot she had only heard rumors of existing. With each thrust, he pressed against that nubbin within over and over. Her nails scraped at the wall, especially as Logan curled over her back and bit into her skin where her shoulder and neck met. One hand came down to curl over his covering her breast, moans falling from her throat, growing louder. She was completely tethered to his thrusts, her angle too awkward to drive back against him, but it didn’t matter. Logan knew how deep to thrust and went that much deeper to drive her insane. Her entire body was on fire with need, every nerve ending tingling as she felt a sweet heaviness in her belly forming. Each thrust of his cock made the heaviness increase, waiting to snap and spiral out of control.

“I feel it,” Logan whispered into her ear after release her shoulder. “Your pussy... it’s tightening around me over and over. I can feel you getting ready to come. Do you want to come? Tell me, Marie. Do you want to come?”

“God... yes,” Marie finally managed to say. She was practically sobbing with pleasure. “Please, Logan, make me come...”

One long, hard, deep thrust was all she needed before Marie found herself arching her head back to fall on Logan’s shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her body. The feeling was so incredibly euphoric that she almost thought she would pass out from the intensity, perhaps even had, yet she could feel her body convulsing and tightening around Logan’s cock as he continued moving inside of her. She was barely aware of her hand coming back to tangle in his hair, tugging on the dark locks as his thrusts increased and he growled loudly, his teeth finding her shoulder again, marking her as he burst with his own orgasm.

Marie was trying to catch her breath, get her wits back together as Logan picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He stretched out beside her, watching as she came down from the pleasure. She turned, focusing on his face. She knew the moment the one thing she didn’t want started to cloud his features. She reached up a hand and brushed at his jawline before using momentum to push him onto his back.

“M--,” he started, but she covered her mouth with his, silencing him with a kiss. She was sore and tender, but she didn’t care right now. She shifted her hips to brush against his cock, knowing that his recuperative abilities would quickly have him ready in no time. It was no surprise for her to feel him stirring, his cock stiffening already. She moved a hand between them, hearing him groan into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking the length before sitting up.

“M--,” he tried again, but she shook her head.

“No,” she said quietly. “No regrets, Logan. None.” And she slid onto his length, savoring the feel of him stretching her, buried deep inside of her. She lifted a little before sinking onto him again.

“No regrets.” His voice mingled with hers on the second word, but he sat up to wrap his arms around her and kiss across her breasts, flexing his hips to drive himself deeper and any worries she had about him having regrets fled her mind.

~~

When Marie woke, she shifted her thighs and almost whimpered. They were rough, aching and sticky, reminding her of the night before and how many times she’d had Logan between them. She buried her face into her pillow some to hide the large grin that had formed as she remembered exactly how he’d felt when his cock slid home every single time, how his tongue felt as he slid it over her clit first before slipping inside of her. She felt herself beginning to ache and dampen again as she finally turned, reaching for him for another go. Only her hand came up empty.

Quickly sitting up, Marie felt a hot rush of tears forming and her face flaming with embarrassment and horror when all she saw was a note on the pillow where his head had been. She grabbed the paper and saw two single words. _’I’m sorry’_.

She wanted to will the tears away, but they refused and one finally released a tremulous hold on her lower lash to splash onto the paper in her hand. A paper that she quickly balled up and threw across the room. Instead of falling back and screaming into her pillow, Marie simply rose and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted nothing more then to scrub the smell of him off of her while she ignored the fact that the hot water from the shower head was not the only moisture that spilled down her cheeks.

~~

Ororo was worried about Marie as she snarled at almost everyone within the days after Logan had just up and left. As the days dragged into weeks and now had turned into two months after his departure, she noted that the perpetual bad mood hadn’t discipated and there was a paleness about her that made Ororo even more worried.

The final straw came when Jubilee had tried to talk to Marie and she had accidentally brushed her hand against Marie’s bare one. Horrified that her mutation was still no more in control with others, Marie had fled to her room and locked herself inside. Jubilee was fine; the contact having been short enough between the two, but it caused enough of a concern that Charles had called the main team together into his office to discuss the situation.

“But I thought she had more control of her mutation?” Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Charles shook his head, leaning back more comfortably in his chair. “Unfortunately, no,” he said. “She has control of her mutation with Logan only. I’ve been within her mind to determine how she has managed to do so, but I have not been successful in discovering what the trigger is.”

“I don’t understand,” Ororo said.

“It is almost like there is a switch within Rogue’s psyche that controls her mutation, but she can’t access it,” Charles said. “However, during the mission when she was knocked off the building, her glove was off and Logan caught her by the hand.”

“Yes, I saw,” Ororo said.

“Logan would have been completely drained by her mutation, but he refused to let go of her and let her fall to her death,” Charles said. “I think, in her panic and worry for him, she unconsciously flipped the switch so that Logan was protected from her mutation. That switch seems to be in permanent off mode, but only with Logan. She can’t determine how to access it for others, nor has she determined how she can access it to, essentially, turn it on and off.”

“So only Logan can touch her without ending up flat on his back in medbay,” Scott said.

“Exactly,” Charles said.

“But Logan’s not here,” Jean said. “So the point seems to be moot…”

Charles got a slightly distant look, as if he knew something that the rest of them didn’t. The real reason that Logan left.

“Yes. I know.”

~~

There were times when Logan’s mutation was a blessing, but there were times like this when he cursed his body’s ability to regenerate itself so quickly. When he left Xavier’s a couple weeks ago, all he wanted was to get damn good and drunk; drown his sorrows in liquor. Problem was, he could never get drunk because his body filtered the drunkness out of him quickly.

What the hell had he been thinking that night? That was the question he kept asking himself over and over since he gave into a temptation that he thought he could handle. Until the barrier that helped keep his temptation at bay was decimated. Now his dreams were haunted even more. Before they had simply been haunted by the _*idea*_ of Marie lying naked in his bed, writhing beneath his body as he slid in and out of her, bringing her to the highest peak of pleasure before finding his release deep inside of her.

Now he had physical memories of that very act, adding a few new ones to the mix as he remembered that night and how eager she was beneath his hands. And his mouth. The sounds that escaped her throat as he found a new spot along that exquisite skin that had once been deadly to him; skin that he had almost been tempted to find a way to savor even through a thin veil of cloth to protect him if necessary.

But now they didn’t have that worry and with that realization came a whole new onslaught of concerns, at least for him. One of the biggest was the potential age difference. He knew there was a large one just because Marie was barely out of high school and he was… definitely older. She deserved a man less jaded; someone who knew his past. The problem was, the mere idea of Marie being draped over some other man, making those breathless sounds of pleasure as another man’s tongue or cock was slipping into her pussy simply turned him feral and left him wanting to first rip out the other man’s internal organs before pinning Marie to the nearest wall and fucking her until she screamed his name over and over.

“Mister, if you don’t ease back on the growlin’, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” the bartender said, coming over to him.

“What?” Logan snapped, shaking out of his thoughts.

“You keep makin’ growlin’ noises,” the man said. “Ain’t good for my business, which means I’d need to ask you to leave if you don’t stop.”

“Liquor’s not doing any good anyway,” Logan mumbled. He got off the barstool and tossed enough to cover his tab and then some onto the bar. “For your troubles.” He ignored the looks of those around him and made his way out of the bar to the bike outside. He’d drive as far as he could and hope the thoughts would remain behind.

~~

She couldn’t talk to Jean, she couldn’t talk to Ororo and she felt isolated from talking to Jubilee or Kitty, especially since both of them were so involved with Kitty’s wedding preparations. Marie felt completely alone and she felt miserable. It wasn’t even her emotions that were all over, she felt physically miserable and she had a really good idea as to why. That reason is what led her to the medbay, succumbing to the need to talk to someone. As she walked in, she was glad to see that Jean was no where to be found and the one person she felt would be understanding was.

“Marie,” Hank McCoy, known to many as Beast, smiled as she came in. “To what do I owe the honor... my dear, are you feeling all right?”

“That’s kind of why I came down here,” Marie admitted.

“Of course, of course...” Hank moved over to her. “Please, have a seat on the bed.” He waited till Marie was on the bed before pulling on a pair of gloves to take her pulse. “What seems to be ailing you?”

“I uh...” Marie blushed, suddenly she felt very uncomfortable admitting to what she believed the issue was. She hadn’t confided in anyone what had happened between herself and Logan, too embarrassed to admit that he couldn’t stomach the idea of the two of them.

“You can tell me,” Hank said gently.

“I... think I’m pregnant,” she finally managed to say, heat flaming her cheeks brightly.

“You... oh,” Hank said. “Well...” Even if he wasn’t a genius, it wouldn’t take one to figure out who the father would be if she was. “Well... let’s take a blood sample and see, shall we?”

Marie nodded, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. She was terrified of the outcome. What if she was pregnant? Would her mutation put the baby in danger? Would her mutation recognize the baby as part of Logan and keep him or her safe as it had Logan when he caught her bare hand? Of course if he hadn’t caught her, this wouldn’t be a potential problem because they never would have had sex all night in her room before he abandoned her to face things alone.

“Here we go,” Hank said, slipping gloves on and pressing the needle into Marie’s skin to withdraw blood. He hummed a soft tune, one Marie had heard a number of times before.

“I’m scared, Hank,” Marie admitted, interrupting the tune. “What if I am? What do I do?”

Hank looked at Marie, searching her face for something she did not know. He finally gave the gentle smile he was known for. “You don’t have to if you really don’t want to, there are options,” he said softly. “Adoption...”

“The baby would most likely be a mutant... so not an option,” Marie admitted. “And the only married mutant couple I know are Scott and Jean. I doubt Scott would want to raise Logan’s child.” _*Not to mention if Logan ever did come back, not like he’d want Scott raising his child either...*_

“There is the other alternative,” Hank said.

“I... don’t think I...” Marie swallowed. A sudden, fierce, protectiveness filled her. It made her realize that there was no question at all. She was pregnant and she would never give up her baby. “No...”

“Well then,” Hank said, patting her hand with his. “Now that those are out of the way, let us confirm if you are or not before we discuss anything else, hm?”

Marie simply nodded as Hank finished and moved over to process the results. If she was, she should probably do the right thing and talk to the Professor about finding Logan. _*Though why should I? He obviously doesn’t really want me if he left me that note and just up and left the school...*_ Yet there was a part of her that was gnawing away that he had a right to know he was going to be a father. Even if he didn’t want to be. A beep made her blink and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over as Hank read the results. It seemed awfully fast to her, but then again there was no one waiting for other results and they had some of the best technology so it was no wonder they would know in moments.

“Well,” Hank said, moving over to her. “It would seem that your suspicions are correct.” He rested a hand on her jean-clad thigh. “You are pregnant.” His hand tightened slightly as Marie felt her face drain of color then flush red within a span of seconds.

“An ultrasound will be the most accurate reading, but I suspect, timing wise, that you are seven weeks along as of right now,” Hank said.

“It’s not like I was rolling in the sack with just anyone,” Marie snapped, her drawl thickening with her annoyance. She took a steadying breath, forcing herself to calm down. A series of emotions were starting to wash over her and getting angry with Hank was not going to help.

“I’m sorry...”

“No need to apologize, my dear,” Hank said, patting her thigh. He moved over to pick up a board and began scribbling a few notes. “I will make a few calls so that we can get some pre-natal vitamins delivered for you and we’ll set up a schedule for your check-ups so we can--.”

“What about my mutation?” Marie asked. Her voice was a mere whisper and would have been missed while Hank talked if his hearing wasn’t so acute because of his mutation.

“Pardon?” He still clarified.

“My mutation,” Marie asked, tears swimming in her eyes as she looked at Hank. “I... my... I...” She felt herself starting to hyperventilate. The fear had been there when she came to see Hank, even when she strongly suspected without testing that she was pregnant, but now that there was physical, scientific proof that she was expecting, the fear was gripping her tightly.

“Easy,” Hank said, urging her to lower her head to between her knees and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Calm breaths, Marie. Calm.”

“How can I be calm when--?!” Marie sat up fast, hysteria in her voice.

“ _Calm_ ,” Hank said firmly, pushing her back down again. “I will monitor you closely and we will do everything we can to ensure that--.”

“Hank, Rogue?” Charles’ voice interrupted. Hank looked over to see the man wheeling towards them, his brow furrowed with concern. “Is all well?”

Hank glanced down at Marie, but she hadn’t lifted her head. She simply waved her arm feebly, giving Hank the okay to reveal her news. Taking a deep breath, Hank gave Charles a small, sad smile.

“Marie is expecting.”

~~

Something felt different, even as he rode up the long driveway to the gates of the school. He noticed some of the students were out and many stopped to watch as he drove by on his bike. He wasn’t an unfamiliar sight most of the time, unless these were some of the newer students that had started attending. Considering he’d been gone almost seven months now, that was highly possible.

But it wasn’t just the students watching him. Even as he parked his bike outside and grabbed the duffel bag over his shoulder, something felt different. Almost as if he wasn’t welcome as he once was. That feeling felt even thicker, heavier, as he walked through the front door of the mansion. It was also eerily silent; almost anticipating a confrontation as soon as he entered.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming back.”

Here came the confrontation. The source was not at all unexpected seeing as how Scott never did like Logan.

“Hello to you too, Scooter,” Logan said, his tone lazy as he hooked his thumb in his belt.

“You aren’t welcome here anymore,” Scott said, standing akimbo where he stopped in the middle of the foyer.

“Ain’t for you to decide, is it?” Logan said. Now Scott was simply getting annoying and, as far as Logan was concerned, had no right to tell him if he was welcome in Charles’ home or not. There was a feeling, deep down, that made him wonder. While he knew that Scott had never liked him, what if he knew something Logan didn’t?

“Considering what you did, running off the way you did, it’s any wonder the professor didn’t put up a mental block barring you from the mansion,” Scott said.

“Guess I’ll just have to talk to him then, huh?” Logan said. Now he was getting worried. He started to move past Scott, intending to go see Charles in his office before heading to his room.

“You don’t deserve her,” Scott said. “If that’s why you came back. You don’t deserve anything from her, not even friendship. How she made up excuses for you over and over is beyond me.”

That made Logan pause. Once upon a time, there would have been question as to who he meant, but now there was only one “her” that statement referred to. _*And when I’m honest with myself, the only one I want it to refer to. But where did he...*_ Slowly turning, Logan focused on Scott.

“Watch it, bub,” Logan said.

“Someone has to say something,” Scott said. “You do nothing but come in and out of her life, but this time it was too far. She deserves better than you traipsing in and out when you feel the need to have someone fawn all over you then claim some bullshit reasoning why you can’t stick around.”

“Stay out of this, Summers,” Logan said, anger starting to brew under the surface. Why he hadn’t blown already was beyond him. _*You know the reason, you asshole,*_ his inner voice said. _*You haven’t blown up because you know every single word he’s saying is the truth and the same things you’ve said to yourself.*_

“I won’t stay out of it,” Scott said. “Rogue’s my friend. She’s like family to me, to all of us, and we’ve been the ones that have been here while she’s been coping with all of this. Where the hell have you been?”

“I said stay out of it,” Logan growled.

“And I said no.”

Logan was on him fast, gripping his shirt and shoving him to a wall. He heard others moving faster towards them but he was too focused on being pissed at Scott. And at himself.

“Scott!” Jean’s voice broke into Logan’s haze. “Logan, let him go.”

“She’s right, Logan.” That was Charles. The voice was hard, angry, but there was a little something else that gave Logan hope that maybe all was not lost.

“We shall meet in my office,” Charles said. He turned his wheelchair, leaving Logan with no way to protest. Not that he would, that was where he was headed. He glanced towards the stairs leading his steps to falter and he almost tripped.

There, standing on the steps with Jean two steps down in front of her, Ororo just behind her, and Jubilee standing beside her, stood Marie. Her face wasn’t readable, but her body was easy to read. How could he not read the fact that her stomach was swollen with a child? His child.

~~

Logan had never felt so meek in his life. He had misjudged Charles, that was for certain. He had gotten a tongue lashing that probably rivaled that of his mother’s as a child, if he could only remember anything of the sort. What made it sink in was the fact that everything Charles had said, Logan had been telling himself for months now. What made his guilt a hundred times worse was seeing Marie and knowing she was pregnant.

He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He was lucky to be able to do that, but Charles hadn’t told him to leave as he thought he would. He let the hot water slice over his body, his head lowered as he remembered the conversation regarding Marie.

 _”I just want a second chance,” Logan told Charles._

 _“Logan, at this point you are on your third or fourth chance with her,” Charles said dryly. “And frankly, I do not think you deserve any more, not after you left the way you did.”_

 _“She’s just a kid...” Logan said weakly._

 _Charles stared at him a long time before shaking his head. “If that were true, you never should have slept with her,” he finally said. Logan wasn’t going to point out that not a lot of actual sleeping had been involved, but thought better of it, especially when he glanced at Charles and saw the reproachful look._

 _“Logan, the fact is, Marie stopped being a kid long before she gained the ability to only touch you,” Charles said. “Long before the two of you spent a night together and long before your child was conceived.”_

 _He looked up, his eyes almost pleading for more information. “She’s... she’s okay, right? I mean... with her mutation, the baby, she hasn’t been sick much has she?”_

 _“Had you been here, you would have known,” Charles said. A soft sigh escaped as he saw Logan physically flinch. “My apologies. Marie has struggled, but that had more to do with your abandonment than with the pregnancy. From what Hank and Jean have said, she’s had an easier pregnancy then many women have. No complications, thankfully, so far. She and the baby are in perfect health and it would seem that her body and mutation recognize that the child is half of you as well as half of Marie and therefore it has left the child unharmed.”_

 _“Does... she know what she’s--,” Logan started._

 _“That,” Charles interrupted. “Is for Marie to tell you. If she chooses. Logan, you messed up this time. More than ever before. I will not force Marie to talk to you or allow you into her life or the baby’s. That is entirely her decision and up to you to make amends for leaving. If you want to be apart of her life or the life of your child, then you need to be the one to talk to Marie and get the information from her. You have a lot to make up for.”_

Logan sighed as he quickly showered, thinking of how he would approach Marie. A sudden image came to his mind that had his cock hardening and lengthening fast and swift. He wanted Marie in his bed, in his life and in his heart, he knew that now. Knowing she was pregnant, he suddenly had a vision of her in a slider chair, her dark hair with the strips of white mussed from his fingers. She was nude, cradling their child to her swollen breasts as the baby suckled against her.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, firmly stroking upwards towards the head of his shaft as he envisioned walking over to her, just as nude, kneeling to watch their son... no it was their daughter, one the spitting image of her mother, as she nursed. He wet his lips before urging Marie’s thighs apart, seeing how wet she was from their lovemaking already.

Resting an arm against the wall of the shower, Logan began to stroke himself more, letting his mind play out the daydream. He could practically hear Marie’s soft, pleased moans as he blew cross her center, letting his tongue dart forward to explore against her. He was slow, gentle, lapping at her to build her orgasm without disturbing the nursing baby. His eyes lifted to watch the pleasure filling her, seeing the hitch in her breath. There was the barest of air sucked into her lungs as his tongue slipped into her pussy. His hand squeezed his cock, practically feeling her tighten around his tongue as the first ripples of pleasure washed over her. His hand began to move faster, pressing a bit firmer around his length as his tongue worked that much faster in the daydream. Just as Marie peaked in his mind’s eye, a low groan came from him as his own orgasm crashed in on him and he spilled his seed over his hand.

Logan took a moment to let his mind clear from that particular dream, feeling the water cooling over his form. With a shaky breath, he helped it along by turning the hot water off. He could already feel his libido increasing again and knew that if he didn’t find a way to control himself, he’d remain in his room awhile masturbating to visions of Marie for awhile. He much preferred the idea of talking to her, potentially making amends and changing many of those visions to reality.

He needed to find a way to get back into Marie’s good graces. Not just because she was having his baby, but because... he loved her. Logan paused as he turned the water off, droplets dripping off of his nude form. His heart pounded, hitched and returned to a normal rhythm as he processed that information. He loved Marie. It wasn’t a quick love or something like what he thought he felt for Jean. This was an all encompassing, burn in the pit of his belly, could not live without her love. It didn’t matter that the possibility was there that he would remain as he was while she grew old before dying, because he would be there every step of the way with her. He would live on for her until however old he became before returning to her embrace in the afterlife. All he had to do now was prove to her how real his feelings were.

~~

Marie had never been so tired as she had been the last few months as her pregnancy progressed. It amazed her how the changes in her body were working. She remembered a time not even a year ago when she had stayed up for almost forty-eight hours straight with Kitty and Jubilee as they laughed and talked, generally had a grand time with one another. Now if she dared to try that, she’d be out in an instant.

Hank and Jean had both assured her that she was very healthy and so was the baby. In fact, they told her that she was lucky that her pregnancy so far was fairly easy. _*The fates must have known Logan was going to come back, so why add more onto me?*_ She had spoken to Charles and while he didn’t divulge what he and Logan had discussed, she did get the impression that Charles wanted her to be open to giving him a chance.

“A chance... it seems that’s all I...” Her murmuring trailed off as she walked into her room. Her bed was strewn with various baby toys, clothes and a few items she hadn’t had the chance to pick up yet. General things that Kitty and Jubilee had told her to not worry about because she’d probably get them at her baby shower. A frown formed as she moved into the room. Where had...

“I didn’t know what to get or what you needed.”

The voice shouldn’t have, but it did startle Marie. She turned and saw Logan sitting in a slider chair with a matching ottoman nearby. Funny enough it was the exact one she’d been drooling over for the nursery that was going to be decorated for the baby. The reason his voice had startled her was because it was in a tone she had never heard from Logan before. Uncertain, almost meek. Very un-Logan.

“Trying to buy your way back?” Marie couldn’t help but ask. She wanted to wince when she saw Logan flinch. She watched him unfold his long, powerful frame from the chair as he stood. A bright pink stuffed cat was in his arms. It was almost the size a baby would be.

“I...” Logan said, wiggling the cat towards her. “I... didn’t know... I...” He was stuttering, another very un-Logan move. His eyes moved to the items he bought, then to the cat in his hands, to Marie’s face and back again.

“I fucked up,” he said quietly. “I know I did. I’ve been kicking myself ever since.”

“Yet it still took you over seven months to man up to it and come back,” Marie said.

“I... was scared. I--.” Skin connected to skin, hard, as Marie’s hand came into contact with his cheek. He blinked, unable to respond, but he could see hurt and fury in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes he always loved looking into.

“You were _scared_?!” she demanded. “I’ll match your scared with confused and terrified, Logan!” She jerked her arm back when he attempted to touch her. “You don’t get to pull the ‘I’m scared’ card, not when I’ve been here preparing to raise _**our**_ child alone!”

“I would have come back. You just had to--,” Logan started.

“What? Call? So you could come back out of obligation?” Marie asked. “For how long, Logan? Until you got scared again? Until something better came along you could sniff after?”

“No--,” Logan tried again.

“I refuse to be second choice and I will not put this baby into that position. You can’t just come back and lavish me with gifts thinking it’s going to be okay just to wait until something better--.”

This time Logan interrupted. “There is nothing better than you!”

Marie’s mouth was open, prepared to continue her tirade. Until Logan said that. Her jaw made a clicking noise as it shut. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, reminding herself of a fish out of water before she found her voice.

“What?” It came out as a rough squeak, barely audible.

“There is nothing better than you,” Logan said. “Marie... I know I don’t deserve another chance. Scott and Charles were right when they said I’ve run out of them with you. But... I hope you can find it within you to give me at least one more.”

Marie’s hands moved to her swollen belly, unconsciously soothing the child within. Logan wanted nothing more to do than to reach out and put his own hand on her belly so he could feel the baby move. Their baby. Taking a chance, Logan moved closer to Marie.

“I have a lot to make up for and I don’t expect you to welcome me back with open arms,” Logan said. “But I love you... It was stupid of me to ever think I didn’t or make up excuses why I couldn’t. If you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life proving to you that I deserve to have you in my life and that I love you.”

“I...” Marie started to say. She swallowed the tears that suddenly started to clog her throat. _*Damn hormones...*_ “I don’t know... I don’t know if I can just say everything is okay.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Logan said. “All I am asking is for a chance. At least one more, just to make it right. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life making it right, and I will do that anyway. I just don’t want you to cut me out of your life. Either of your lives.” His hand hovered near her stomach, but he forced himself to pull away so he wouldn’t touch her. Not until she was ready.

“I just want you, Marie. I was an idiot and an asshole for not realizing it sooner. I want the chance to prove that to you.”

“I...” Marie fumbled for the words she wanted to say. She jumped slightly when Logan reached up and brushed her fingers along her cheek.

“Time, Marie,” he said quietly. “All I am asking for is your time.” She would never know just how much the slightest nod she gave to him meant in that moment.

~~

Marie broke off from the rest of the party to sit down and put her legs up. She had to admit she did need some breathing room. She loved her friends and their insistence on the baby shower, though some of the male friends probably would have preferred if the baby shower hadn’t been co-ed, but Logan had looked grateful that it was.

True to his word, Logan had been doing everything he could to prove his feelings to Marie. He still was gruff and unpolished with everyone, even borderline hostile with Scott as per usual, but his eye never strayed to another woman. He had been to every baby appointment with Hank and Jean alongside Marie. She could have even swore she saw tears starting to form in his eyes during one of the ultrasounds and he saw the baby for the first time. Marie had insisted she wanted to be surprised when the baby was born to know if it was a boy or girl, a feat that annoyed Jubilee and Kitty to no end as they planned the shower, but Logan was positive they were having a girl.

“How you doin’, Mama?” Jubilee cut into Marie’s musings. She looked up to see both Jubilee and Kitty standing there.

“Good,” Marie said, smiling. “Thank you both so much for all of this!”

“Mind if we sit?” Kitty asked. Once Marie nodded, the two women settled on either side of their friend. Jubilee reached over and rubbed Marie’s belly.

“How’s baby Wolvie doing?” she asked.

“I swear, Logan gives you such a stink eye when you call the baby that,” Marie said, laughing as the baby shifted beneath Jubilee’s hand.

“He can deal,” Jubilee said, grinning. “Though I have to admit, he’s damn cute with you and the baby.”

“He told me he loved me,” Marie said, her voice soft.

Kitty made a slight squeak, her eyes lighting up. “When?!”

“Back when he got back,” Marie admitted.

“Girl, that was over a month ago!” Jubilee exclaimed. “You’ve been keeping that to yourself since then?!”

“I needed to make sure, you know,” Marie said. “I’ve given him so many chances before, but this time it isn’t just about me.”

“That’s pretty understandable, actually,” Kitty said, earning a reproachful look from Jubilee. “But it is!”

“That man is walking sex and laying his heart out for you,” Jubilee said. “That gives him some credit!”

Kitty rolled her eyes as Marie shook her head. “But it can’t be the only thing,” Marie said.

“You said the sex was amazing,” Jubilee said. “Though it took forever to get even **that** out of you.”

“Relationships are not solely based on sex, Jubes,” Kitty said. The other girl arched a skeptical eyebrow, causing Kitty to shake her head. “ _Normal_ relationships aren’t. Yours are, but we know you aren’t normal.”

Marie laughed as Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Kitty. The women paused when they heard Bobby call Kitty’s name. She gave a slight wave, glancing at Marie. When she gave a small nod, Kitty rose to walk over to her husband, leaving Jubilee and Marie alone. Jubilee looked at her friend, nudging her gently.

“I’m sorry if I offended,” she said softly. “I mostly tease about the sex thing, but I know you love him too.”

Marie looked at Jubilee, smiling slightly. She leaned her head on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said. “If he and I were... normal, I suppose the teasing would be normal too.”

“Mama, you two would never be normal even if there wasn’t the mutation thing,” Jubilee quipped. “But you two obviously have something special. And I do see him trying to show you how much he cares.”

“He shouldn’t have to try,” Marie said, lifting her head.

“No, but under normal circumstances, if he hadn’t screwed up, he wouldn’t need to try either. It would just be there,” Jubilee said. “The try comes from having to prove he means what he says and feels.”

Marie frowned a little then looked at Jubilee. “You’re on his side... aren’t you?”

“No... well yes... no...” Jubilee sighed. “When he first came back, I was on your side. But now... there aren’t sides to take.” She reached for Marie’s gloved hand and squeezed her fingers gently. “You are one of my best friends, that is never going to change. However, as much as Scott and Jean think you need to kick him to the curb, Logan has been nothing but there for you and the baby since he got back. I think he would have been there even if there was no baby. He came back for you.”

“You can’t--” Marie started.

“Yes, I can know that,” Jubilee interrupted. “Rogue, Logan didn’t come back for any other reason than he missed you and realized he screwed up. Big time. I think he was grateful when he saw you were pregnant because it meant a greater chance you’d at least talk to him, if only for the baby.”

Marie’s gaze shifted from Jubilee to look around the room. Her eyes immediately searched for Logan and found him standing, alone, near a table that held many of the gifts that she had received for the baby. He looked lonely, no one approaching him, yet he remained. He wasn’t holding any liquor in his hand, but he was holding a small, pink bunny that had come with one of the gifts. Occasionally his gaze was drawn down to it, a soft smile tugging at corner of his lips as he let his fingers trail through the soft fur. Big, strong Logan was holding a pink bunny, stroking its fur. The sight broke Marie’s heart. She was doing this to him. They were all doing this to him. They weren’t giving him a full chance to make up for what he’d done, but she was the worst of all. Logan was bending over backwards to show Marie how he felt, never giving up, never flinching- yet she couldn’t seem to find it within to let go.

 _*Maybe you already have.*_ She tore her gaze away from Logan to seek out where Charles sat near Ororo. The older man that had done so much for her, one she viewed like a father now, gave her a soft smile. It was his voice in her head, something unusual for him. She couldn’t be angry, knowing that he would never do it to hurt her but simply give her the gentle reminder that she had let go and already made up her mind where Logan was concerned. All she had to do was take the next step.

~~

Logan stripped out of his clothes once he got to his room, turning to head into the bathroom. He had been taking a lot of cold showers ever since returning. He never thought he would ever find something like pregnancy sexy by any stretch of the imagination, yet every time he saw Marie he had an immediate hard-on. Problem was, she didn’t seem at all interested, so it had been a bit easier to reign in his overzealous libido. Today, however, had shattered any control he had. He made sure to keep his distance when he could. Seeing her in a cute little sundress that exposed long, tanned legs had surprised him because of her mutation. As soon as he stepped under the spray of water, his hand found his erection and began to stroke. This had become common place for him since returning, but it was his own damn fault that he was using his own hand to bring him off instead of sliding into Marie’s warm depths whenever he wanted because he had acted like an ass.

“Marie,” he murmured as he continued to move his hand up and down his length, imagining her walking into his room in that little dress, her belly all swollen and ripe with his seed. He imagined sinking to the ground in front of her, almost worshipping at her feet, before his head disappeared beneath the material. He didn’t know why, but the majority of his daydreams ended up like this. His head buried between her thighs, inhaling her scent, lapping up her sweet nectar. If she wasn’t fully pregnant, she was nursing their child.

This particular daydream had him burying his mouth against her, his hands holding her hips to keep her upright. His tongue moved faster, darting out to taste her in time with his hand around his cock. He squeezed his cock, groaning at the pressure and the impending climax ready to snap as he dreamt of pulling Marie’s clit into his mouth and suckling. Hearing her in his mind release a soft, hoarse cry of pleasure sent him over the edge in reality. Immediately, he turned the shower on as cold as he possibly could. He quickly soaped up his body and rinsed off before turning the water off and grabbing a towel. He was just slinging it around his waist when he heard movement in his bedroom. Shifting his head, he inhaled and his eyebrow arched sharply. He willed his body not to physically react when he caught Marie’s scent.

“I... didn’t realize you were...” Marie’s cheeks fused with a rosy tinge as Logan stepped out of the bathroom in just the towel. His hair was mussed and wet, even as he slid his fingers through to try and tame the dark locks as best as he could. He felt male pride swelling as he saw Marie’s lingering gaze sweep over him, his chest still damp from his shower. _*Right, that’s not your pride swelling, bub.*_ He did everything he could to ignore his own internal voice.

“Everything okay?” Logan asked. His eyes moved to her belly. “The baby...”

“Oh!” Marie said. “No, the baby is fine. I’m fine... I... I should...” She pointed behind her to the door. “I should go. Let you dress...”

“Nothing you haven’t seen or felt before,” he said before he could stop himself. Marie’s hand dropped and he couldn’t read the expression on her face. He closed his eyes, cursing himself. One step forward, two steps back. That was Logan’s life.

“Sorry,” he said. “That was... I...” Why did this woman seem to trip up his tongue? And not in the way he wanted her to; with it buried deep inside of her body as she clamped his head to her and screamed his name. _*Dammit, stop going there!*_

“I came to apologize,” Marie interrupted before Logan’s mouth or head could get him into further trouble.

“I... what?” Logan said, blinking.

“I came to apologize,” Marie repeated. “I’ve not been fair to you and I’m sorry for that.”

“I... don’t understand,” Logan said, frowning. Marie’s fingers fidgeted with her sundress and damn if the fabric wasn’t creeping further up her thighs. Logan was having issues remaining focused on her face.

“You have been showing me how you feel and being there for the baby and I,” she said. “And all I’ve done is keep you at arm’s length, keep you from being able to make amends with others because they are taking cues from me and...”

“I don’t care what others think, only you,” Logan murmured.

“And it’s not fair,” Marie continued over his murmuring. Her slender fingers continued to shift the fabric of her sundress. “I just want...”

“Marie, if you fidget with your dress anymore, my control is going to snap,” Logan interrupted. “I am trying to listen to what you are saying, but all I can focus on right now is that short little dress riding up your thighs and it makes me want to do nothing more than lay you out, strip it off, worship your belly where our child is before burying my mouth against you.”

Marie’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Gods above, did she not know what that did to him too? Because now he had visions of her sitting comfortably on the bed to ease the baby weight on her back and him standing beside her as she sucked his cock. Was there nothing this woman could do that didn’t send him spiraling down into some erotic thought of what he wanted to do to her or have her do to him?

“Sorry,” Logan said again. “I’m trying. I am...” He swallowed, his throat working beneath the skin. “I love you, Marie. I told you that. I am trying my damndest to give you what you need without relegating it to nothing but sex, but you came in here just after I jerked myself off to a daydream much like this where I was on my knees in front of you, fucking you with my tongue ‘til you screamed in pleasure. Now all I want to do is bury my cock inside of you and it makes me nothing more than a pervert because you are less than a month from giving birth to our child and...”

“I love you, Logan,” Marie interrupted.

“I just-- what?” Logan was not expecting that little confession.

Marie began walking towards him. He took a single step back, which caused her to hesitate briefly before moving towards him. Did she not realize the affect she had on him? He was surprised that his cock wasn’t playing peek-a-boo from behind the towel right now. His heart was pounding faster than he thought was even possible as she reached up and brushed her fingers along his cheek, trailing down to rest against his chest. He saw her quirk a smile as she felt the cadence of his heart beneath her palm.

“I love you,” Marie said again. “I have for a long time, but after you left... I was shattered, Logan. I didn’t know where to even begin picking up the pieces of my broken heart. Finding out I was pregnant... it was the scariest thing I ever faced, but it gave me focus. I figured if I couldn’t have you in my life, I would have a part of you with this baby.”

“And... now?” Logan asked, his voice small but a little hopeful. He only hoped that it wasn’t in vain. Yes, she said she loved him but it didn’t necessarily mean that she was interested in being with him outside of co-parenting.

Marie gave him a shy smile, but her fingers hooked into the towel at his waist, pulling the material away.

“You’re stuck with me,” she said. “So get used to--.”

He didn’t give her the time to finish what she was saying. Between her physical actions and her first few words, Logan didn’t need to hear anything else. He lowered his head and caught her mouth in a kiss, immediately seeking entry to her mouth with his tongue. The moment her tongue touched his, he pulled her as close as her belly would allow. His fingers curled into the material of her dress and began to pull it up, exposing her skin.

Marie broke the kiss, gasping when his fingers brushed the skin of her hips as he pulled the dress upward. She lifted her arms as he hurriedly divested her of the garment, tossing it aside. He started to kneel, but Marie stopped him. He gave her a curious look, especially when her cheeks brightened with a deeper blush.

“No teasing,” she got out, breathless. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you inside of me. My fingers don’t do you justice.”

“I don’t want to hurt you or the baby,” he said quietly, but he straightened. He rested his hand against her naked belly, smiling as he felt the baby shift.

“Slow,” Marie said. “And I read that the best way, sometimes, is for the woman to be on top.” She blushed even more when Logan arched a brow in curiosity. “It was in some of the books I read and some of the...”

That damn eyebrow arched even more, which only made Marie’s blush get darker. “As much as I was fighting against what I wanted, I hoped we’d be together again...”

“C’mon,” Logan said gently. He took Marie’s hand and pulled her over to the large love seat in his room. He sat down, his cock rigid and laying against his thigh just waiting to be claimed. Marie felt relief that he didn’t question her further on what she’d read.

Before Marie could straddle his lap, Logan’s hands surrounded her hips and he pressed his lips to her belly. Tears sparked her eyes as his lips lingered. She could see his eyes were closed and felt her heart jump when she saw a tear escape to slide down his cheek. She’d never seen Logan cry before, though she remembered seeing the remnants of tears after he had returned from the fiasco with the Brotherhood when he thought he had killed Jean and even a couple years ago when they thought Jean had died at Alakli Lake.

“Logan...”

“Thank you,” Logan whispered. He looked up at her, resting his chin against her pregnant belly. “I love you, Marie.”

Swallowing past the emotion in her throat, Marie urged Logan back on the love seat more. She knelt on either side of his thighs as her hands cupped his neck. She rested her weight on his thighs near his knees more, not yet touching his cock. She took a moment to look into his eyes, letting him see the depth of her feelings for him in her own. She brushed her lips over his, then again before taking time to kiss him. Her tongue began to explore his mouth, brushing over his as he slowly reciprocated.

When Marie’s hips shifted, she started to pull a hand away to hold him as she slid on his length, but Logan didn’t want to lose that contact with her. His hands urged her hips a little closer and one hand moved just behind her and grasped his cock between her thighs. He rubbed against her before pressing the head of his cock against her.

Marie pulled back from the kiss some, catching Logan’s lower lip between her teeth. As she stroked her tongue over the flesh, she sank further into his length. Logan groaned, shifting his hips upwards more to bury himself even deeper. He wrapped his arms around her body as much as he could, resting his forehead against hers. He began to massage her lower back, feeling the muscles beneath the skin.

She wrapped her arms around Logan’s shoulders, pressing her belly and breasts against Logan’s chest as she started to flex her hips. The massaging at her back helped ease some of the constant tension she was feeling from her pregnancy and it sent shivers along her spine. It felt so much more amazing to have Logan inside of her now, even more than the first time she felt him hard and warm within. She didn’t know if it was because it had been so long since she felt him inside of her or if it was the level of intimacy in this very moment. She felt so deeply connected to Logan, it made her eyes fill with tears.

“No tears,” Logan whispered, noticing her eyes clouded with moisture. He pressed a kiss to her cheek just below her right eye, catching a tear as it escaped. His fingers flexed on her back as she pressed down to him tighter. The entire world faded to just the two of them, their child between them, their bodies fitted together so intimately.

Logan’s control wanted to snap, the animal he often held back wanting to come out, but he held back so as not to hurt Marie. He was letting her set the pace on his lap, letting her control how deep she took him with each motion of her hips. Anything to give her pleasure as he took his, anything to keep their baby from being hurt. He also read a few of those pregnancy books, devouring them once he got back. He knew that sex was still good for a pregnant woman. In fact, it was wonderful for a pregnant woman. He knew it varied, but their hormones tended to make them want it more, but in the later stages he had read that most women didn’t feel sexy when very pregnant.

He shifted his gaze and thrust his hips upward. He felt the ripple of pleasure Marie experienced as the muscles in her back shifted, his eyes fascinated with the arch of her throat as she threw her head back with a moan. He didn’t give a damn what most women thought, he found nothing more sexy than Marie at this moment, heavily pregnant as she rode him. He let his gaze travel down, the swell of her breasts more full as her body prepared her for the baby. A small droplet of moisture was sliding a path over her throat, making its way to the valley between her breasts. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her skin, catching it with his tongue.

Marie’s fingers slid into Logan’s hair, holding his mouth to her. She flexed her hips downward, moaning as his cock drove even deeper into her. She could feel the slow burn deep within her belly as her orgasm started to build. It was so much more to feel him inside of her instead of dreaming of it, using her fingers to bring her to orgasm. The action had paled in comparison to the real thing.

“Logan,” she sobbed softly, her fingers tightening in his hair.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmured against her skin. He lifted his head as much as her hold allowed, smiling when he felt her loosening the grip. He watched her face, her eyes half-closed and her lips parted as she took in quick breaths. He wanted so badly to drive himself as deeply as he could, but was worried he would hurt her. It took all of his control to not shove himself into her harder, especially when she would twist her hips in that special way and her pussy squeezed his cock in a grip that seemed as if she’d never release him again. He didn’t mind, but the motion was driving his senses insane.

“So close,” she murmured.

“I know,” Logan said. “Take all of me, love. I’m right here.”

Marie’s movements began to increase her movements, coming very close to bouncing on his lap. He could feel her pleasure starting to make her come apart as the thrust of her hips became erratic, unable to keep the pace normally. He groaned as she cried out, feeling her pussy clamp onto his cock, rippling along his length as she came. He was able to twist his hips and it was all it took for him to swell and he came with her as she orgasmed a second time.

Logan pulled her close, feeling her slump against him. Even with his healing factor, it still took Logan a moment to gather his wits and strength to shift Marie off of him so he could get to his feet. He gently picked her up, glancing at her face. He couldn’t help but smile as he noted she snuggled closer to him. Carrying her to the bed, Logan gently laid her down before joining her.

“I love you,” she murmured. She gaze him a lazy smile as his fingers brushed along her skin. Her eyes became a little more alert when his fingers traveled along her jaw to her neck, then her breasts. She felt slightly self-conscious now that she was coming off the high of her orgasm and realized he could see every pregnant inch of her. A flush started to form and she started to move to cover herself.

“Don’t,” Logan said softly. He gently pushed her arms away. His fingers once again found her skin, one digit brushing over the mound of her breast.

“Don’t you realize how gorgeous you are?”

Marie swallowed, shaking her head. “I’m so big...”

“You are very well-rounded,” Logan interjected. “But you are absolutely gorgeous.” He brushed his fingertip over her nipple, smiling as it tightened beneath his touch and gaze. “You have always been gorgeous, but pregnancy gives you a certain glow that suits you.”

“You are just being nice now,” Marie said. “I’m all big and protruding. Pregnancy isn’t the prettiest thing when there is nothing hiding it.”

Logan frowned, shaking his head. “No,” he said. “Love, you are gorgeous.” His finger brushed her breast again. “Your breasts are so full, ready to feed our child.” His fingers moved, sliding over the skin of her breasts and down to her stomach. His body shifted to follow the same path with his lips, pausing just a moment to let his tongue caress her nipple. He smiled as he felt her shiver before moving until his lips were pressed to the swell of her belly.

“For all my mutation can do for me, heal me, let me recover faster so I can make love to you, whatever... it doesn’t compare to this. To you swollen with life, our baby growing inside of you. Proof of what we have between us.” Logan pressed a kiss to her skin again before studying her face.

“You are giving me a gift that I never thought I would ever experience. And in my own asshole way, I’ve given you the same. Marie, I’m glad I didn’t listen to you on the roof all those months ago. I don’t know what fate smiled down on us to let you turn your mutation off for me, but it brought us to this. To our family, and we are a family.”

Marie felt emotions battering her senses again, her throat working to swallow past the sudden lump. “Oh Logan...” Her voice was full of joy and promise.

“Hold that statement,” Logan all but purred. Purred. Logan, big bad Wolverine, former cage fighter and bad ass of the X-men actually purred. If asked, he would call it a rumble, but to Marie it was a purr.

“For wh-- oh...” Her voice went from inquiry to groan as Logan parted her thighs. He had been dying to taste her for so long that he couldn’t hold off any longer. He brushed his mouth against her mound, tasting their mingled scents as he lapped at her. Laying more between her thighs, he slipped his hands beneath her backside to lift her hips upward. Gaining better access, Logan buried himself against her more, his tongue sliding into her body. He felt her thighs shift, giving him even deeper access.

“Oh Logan...” This time her voice was full of lust and need, her hips lifting to his mouth more as she demanded more of his attentions. Happy to oblige, Logan focused on kissing her pussy, slipping his tongue in and out of her before drawing her clit between his lips to suckle. Already sensitive from their lovemaking on the love seat, Logan felt her control snap as he pushed his tongue into her again. How he loved feeling her clamp down on him like this. He lapped at her, tasting her juices as she came down from her orgasm. Moving back up her body, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, spooning his body against hers.

“You do know how to wring every bit out of me,” Marie managed to say.

Logan grinned, pressing kisses along her shoulder. “Not done yet.” He held her close, flexing his hips as he slid into her from behind. He had her in his bed now, there was no way he was letting her leave ever again.

~~

Marie woke up, frowning as she let her eyes adjusted. She couldn’t figure out what woke her up, but something felt off. It wasn’t Logan missing since she could still feel the heat from his body as he slept beside her and his arm weighed her down. She tried to get her mind to clear when pain in her abdomen immediately snapped her awake. It wasn’t sharp pain, more like the cramps she had felt during her monthly cycle, only these were more intense. Her eyes widened.

 _*No... it’s too soon...*_

Marie lay still, counting how long the contraction lasted. She let out a breath as it eased. Perhaps it were merely false labor as she’d heard about before, but a minute later another hit her. She held her belly, counting again. She didn’t want to have to wake Logan if it was nothing. She tried shifting out from under his arm when she felt as if something released and then wetness under her.

 _*Oh God...*_

“Marie?” She thought she had only thought the worry, but she had spoken aloud and now Logan was rousing from slumber.

“I... I think I’m in labor,” Marie said, sounding frightened.

Logan was instantly awake and out of bed, coming around to her side. “What? Isn’t it too soon?”

“About two and a half weeks too early,” Marie said. “Not dangerous, but I don’t know if I’m...” She paused as another contraction hit. “We need to get Hank and Jean.”

“We need to get you dressed and down to the med bay, then worry about Hank and Jean,” Logan said. He was surprisingly calm, at least outwardly. As he gathered clothes for both of them, dressing quickly before helping Marie back into her sundress, he was a mess inside. He was worried about Marie but also excited because he was going to be a father. Then again...

“It’s not false labor, is it?”

“My water broke,” Marie said, glancing to the bed. Logan looked as well and knew this was the real thing. Using what little ability he could after having Charles in his head a few times, he focused on the older man.

 _*Logan?*_ His mental voice sounded sleepy and knew that he had been asleep. Weren’t all of them? It was the middle of the night.

 _*Marie’s water broke. I’m taking her to the med bay,*_ Logan said.

 _*I’ll collect Jean and Hank. We’ll meet you down there.*_ Logan needed no further encouragement.

~~

“You are doing wonderfully, Marie,” Hank said as he touched her leg with his gloved hand. “You are going to need to start pushing soon.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Marie said, leaning back against Logan. Apparently Logan and Marie’s child took after them when it came to stubborness because no sooner had Logan gotten Marie to the med bay, her contractions had eased some. Hank and Jean had insisted she remain because of her water breaking and the fact that the contracts would return and increase. That had been over twelve hours ago. Marie was finally dilated enough to begin the birth, the contractions having returned and increased. Logan was worried she wouldn’t be able to get through the rest of the labor, exhaustion having overcome her senses. He hadn’t left her since labor had started.

“You can,” Jean said, standing beside Hank. “You have to meet your baby.”

“I...” Marie swallowed.

“You can do it, love,” Logan said quietly against her ear. Marie glanced over her shoulder at him. Logan pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. “I’m right here, I’m not leaving. Squeeze my hands and push.”

“It’s time to push, Marie,” Hank said. Marie looked at Logan again. He gave her a soft smile and adjusted his hands so she could grip them easier. With that reassurance, Marie looked down at Hank and Jean. Gripping Logan’s hands tightly, Marie began to push.

Logan wasn’t sure if the minutes crept along at a snail’s pace or if they raced forward all at once; all he knew was he was experiencing the most important thing in his life. The moment that his child with Marie was born and he heard the first wail of life, time stopped all together. He didn’t care that the birth wasn’t as glamorous as they made it out in the movies or that the baby wasn’t as clean as they made them out to be. All he knew was that it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“It’s a girl,” Jean’s voice broke through the bubble that had seemed to form around him.

“A girl?” Marie said, sobbing a laugh as every emotion possible washed over her. Logan wanted to take his little girl from Jean and put her in Marie’s arms, but waited patiently as Hank and Jean did their jobs to make sure she was okay. With Hank’s help, he cut the umbilical chord, severing that unique link between mother and child. He was glad that Hank had helped, his hands shaking too much otherwise.

“Logan,” Marie said softly. “Promise me that if my mutation... you’ll...”

“I will.” They hadn’t had a chance to discuss anything, but Logan immediately knew that Marie would want him to take their daughter out of her arms if her mutation began to affect the baby.

“Here is your daughter,” Hank finally said, having taken the baby from Jean after she swaddled the little girl. He placed her into Marie’s arms carefully. With baited breath, Jean and Hank watched as Marie’s bare skin came into contact with her daughter’s.

Nothing happened.

Marie choked back a relieved sob, brushing her finger over her daughter’s fist. She looked up at Logan, her eyes bright with so many emotions; emotions that matched those in his eyes. He put his arms around the loves of his life, resting his chin on Marie’s shoulder as he looked at their daughter. He moved a hand to brush over her fist and the little girl immediately curled her hand around his finger. Logan knew, immediately, he was lost to her forever.

Marie was too filled with happiness to register the touch on her leg at first. Then she realized someone was touching her bare knee with their bare hand. Panic started to fill her, but she didn’t feel that familiar pull. With wide eyes, she stared at Charles as he smiled softly, his hand on her knee.

“Professor...” Jean said, taking note as well.

“How?” Hank asked, mistified.

Logan came out of his trance, glancing at what everyone was befuddled over. He frowned, tipping his head at Charles.

“Marie has control of her mutation,” Charles said. “Once she is up to it, perhaps we can determine why, but for now...” He wheeled closer to Logan, seeing the baby’s profile. “Congratulations. She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Marie said, smiling through the tears on her cheeks. She looked up at Logan, giving him two of the most beautiful things possible. Her smile and their daughter.

~~

Marie opened her eyes, immediately lifting her head. It took her a moment to readjust to the waking world and for the briefest moment, she almost thought the last few months had been nothing but a dream. It was just as if she had woken up after that night with Logan to find him gone. The sudden ache that filled her chest lifted when she heard murmurings from the other room.

Rising from the bed, she padded on bare feet to the door that led into the nursery. She leaned against the doorframe, unable to stop the smile that formed as she watched Logan with their daughter. Ever since Hope Marie had been born, Logan had been right there along with Marie when it came to anything with the baby. It still amazed her to see him holding their small daughter in his arms.

“Staring again,” Logan rumbled, his eyes never leaving the bundle in his arms.

Marie pushed off the doorframe and walked over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down at their daughter. “I can stare,” she finally said. “Seeing her in your arms is a beautiful sight.”

Logan pulled his gaze from his little girl to look at the woman he loved. “Not as beautiful as when you are holding her, nursing her.”

Marie smiled down at him. “Who knew you’d enjoy watching that.”

“Well, I am a breast man.”

Nudging him with her hip, she leaned down to take their daughter from him. She straightened and turned to take the baby to her crib. She heard Logan get up from the slider chair before she felt his hand against her back as she laid the baby down. She rubbed her back when she shifted and made soft noises in her sleep.

“Bed, love,” Logan said, pressing a kiss to Marie’s neck just below the ear. He brushed his fingers along his daughter’s cheek as they turned to leave the nursery. Once they were laying down again, Logan listened to Marie’s breathing while it evened out as she fell back to sleep. How he loved laying here, listening to her breathe, knowing she was there with him. Knowing their daughter was in the nursery just a room away. As Logan allowed himself to succumb to his slumber did he realize that since he returned to be with Marie, and subsequently Hope, he hadn’t had a single nightmare about the past he couldn’t fully remember. It no longer fully mattered when he had so much to look towards for the future.


End file.
